


A Study of Anatomy

by azo_dye



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azo_dye/pseuds/azo_dye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas only wanted to study for his midterms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study of Anatomy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first story on AO3 so I would really appreciate any feedback you may have!

"Come on, you know it'll help. It's not a big deal." Cas studiously ignored Dean, keeping his gaze focused on his anatomy textbook. His practical midterm was tomorrow and he had to know all of the bone structures and locations in the human body. Between his job at the library and his other classes, needless to say he was a bit stressed. 

"Dean, this is dumb. No. I'm not going to use you as a living cadaver." What Dean was suggesting was silly beyond belief. Cas refused to tempt himself with Dean's body that way. Just because he had an unfortunate crush on his best friend and roommate did not give him the excuse to molest Dean that way. 

“Aren’t the terms “living” and “cadaver” mutually exclusive?"

"I'm surprised you know what 'mutually exclusive' means." Cas retorted. 

"Hey! I read; I take offense to that!" Dean said, looking visibly affronted. 

"This is beside the point."

"Come on, it'll help you and you fucking know it. And if it helps you get done faster, you can play Black Ops with me to relax." Cas sighed. He should have figured that Dean had ulterior motives than just helping him study. 

"Dean…"

"Come on, Cas. Come on, what's this bone called?" Dean help up his hand and pointed somewhere to the left of the center of his palm. Cas pushed his glasses up his nose. 

"Well, actually your hand is composed of a lot of little bones, it's not just one bone."

"What's it called though?" Cas rolled his eyes. 

"Dean, you're still gesturing to a bunch of bones. Your hand has more than five bones, you know.” He said exasperatedly. Dean grinned. He was still sitting on his bed across the room. 

"No. But you do. Come on, I'll behave myself. No laughing. No shifting around. I'll be good." It wasn't exactly Dean he was worried about being good. Cas kept his eyes on his book. 

"You are literally a child."

"Come onnnnnn." Dean whined. Cas sighed. If Dean was willing to help, he'd just have to do his best to keep his touches clinical and brief. Or maybe just not ever actually touch him. He pulled his glasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose. 

"Ugh, fine. Come sit here in front of me and just… just be quiet." Dean clambered off of his bed and pulled his desk chair to the side of Cas's desk. He held up his pinky. 

"Pinky swear." Cas rolled his eyes. He flipped to the review section of his anatomy textbook that listed all of the bones in order of arrangement. 

"Fine…"

"…but what's your pinky called?"

"I'm not starting there, I'm going to start from your foot and work my way up. It's the hardest part because there's so many bones. It's ridiculous."

"Suit yourself." Dean said, propping his foot up on the desk. Cas thought as far as feet went, Dean had pretty nice ones. Dean flexed his toes, making Cas chuckle. He grabbed Dean's foot and glanced back at his book. 

"This is actually sort of hard if I can't turn your foot the way I need. Can you lay down?" Cas felt himself redden as he asked but he really was trying to keep this as innocent as possible. Dean's eyebrows jumped as he smirked, his eyes sparkling. 

"Kinky." If possible, Cas felt himself blush harder. Dean got up and dropped to the floor. He stretched out like a giant cat. Cas found himself staring and his mouth ran a little dry.

"Shut up…” He muttered. He quickly crouched down beside Dean, taking his book with him. 

"So, how many bones are in your foot exactly?" Dean asked. He stared up at the ceiling. Cas threw himself back at his book. 

“Twenty six in the foot and ankle.” Cas replied, trying to sound distracted. Trying not to sound like he had just been stripping his best friend with his eyes. Dean whistled in amazement. Cas moved his hand over the bones of Dean’s foot. Okay, so this was the… first metatarsal? Cas checked his book. Right. Alright, he could do this, no big deal. Just two guys and one was spread out on the floor while the other examined his bone structure. Happened all the time. Now, this was the… ulna? No, what the fuck, that was in the leg. Or arm. Or… fuck, he knew this all in theory, but the actual placement on an actual person that moved around was different. Cas realized he needed to mark the bones he already placed. Absently, he stroked over the ball of Dean’s foot. He heard a hum somewhere above him as he moved to pull his book closer towards him. He accidentally pressed against the arch and Dean jerked his foot. 

"Hey, watch it! That tickles."

"Grow up you big baby," Cas said. Dean shoved playfully at his head. Cas grabbed for his hand again. "Wait, come back. Can I write on you?"

"You want to write the different names of my body parts? This is getting really kinky," Dean said, smirking down at Cas. He was met with a glare. "Yeah, sure. Have at it. This'll be fun to explain tomorrow."

"Better than a questionable hickey. Besides, it’ll wash off.” Cas said, diligently keeping his head down so his voice wouldn't shake. He reached up and grabbed a black marker off his desk. He pulled the cap off with his teeth. He marked each of Dean's toes with their proper name, making Dean twitch. 

"What do you know about hickeys?"

"Plenty. I also know how to hide them better." This was true. Just because Cas didn't get up to a lot of trouble these days didn't mean he didn't know how. If he was honest with himself, his shenanigans altogether stopped as soon as he got Dean as a roommate, a fact he didn't want to examine too closely. 

"Who gave you a hickey? I never knew that!" Cas thought Dean sounded scandalized. 

"A girl named Meg. You don't know her."

"Yeah I do. If she's the one I'm thinking of… geez Cas, she's a real witch."

"Yeah, well. That's probably why we didn't last longer than that night. Now, be quiet, you're very distracting." Dean lapsed back into silence. Cas moved on to Dean's right hand, quietly marking the bones of Dean's fingers with his usual neat handwriting. Dean held up his left hand, turning it over in the light and reading the script. 

"What's a metal terse?" Cas looked up from his work. 

"A-what?"

"A metal terse. Right there." He pointed to one of the lines of writing on his left foot. 

"Metatarsal. It’s what you fractured last fall in that soccer match.”

“Oh. Ouch. And what's connected to it?"

"Are we really going to do this right now? You want me to sing the song? 'The hip bone's connected to the leg bone'?"

"Alright, snippy. Excuse me for trying to help you study.” Cas sighed.

“Fine. Your metatarsals are connected to the lateral cuneiforms,” Cas rattled off. He really did know the theoretical part of anatomy, “which are attached to the cuboid and from there, the calcaneus. But your ankle starts here,” he used Dean’s foot to gesture, “and then it moves up to the tarsus and the navicular and then the talus which connects directly to the tibia.” 

“There’s two bones in your leg, aren’t there? The tibia and the—“

“Fibula,” Cas said, rubbing a hand over his eyes. He couldn’t deny that this was helping him study, much as he hated to admit it. 

“Man, who names these things?” 

“Probably the Romans. Maybe the Greeks. Definitely not the Germans.” Dean laughed and Cas smiled. Dean offered his left hand next like he was showing off a ring. 

“I already did that hand.”

“I know. Tell me the bonessssss.” Dean wiggled his fingers and drew out the words like a stuffy old lady. Cas laughed, despite himself. 

“Well, basically your fingers are split up into three parts. The tip of your finger here is the distal phalange, then the middle, and the proximal. Then the metacarpus bones are the part that make up your palm and your knuckles and then— Dean, there’s whole lot of little bones in your wrist, don’t make me name them all…” Dean wiggled his fingers again imperiously. Cas sighed and dragged Dean’s hand towards him a little more forcefully than necessary. 

They continued like this, Cas murmuring the names of the bones and Dean listening attentively, asking questions occasionally. At one point, Cas noticed they were basically holding hands and he quickly moved his hand to Dean’s wrist. He ignored how cold his palm felt. 

Cas moved steadily up his arm, keeping his touch light. “Okay, now the… radius is the top bone in your forearm and then it’s the ulna. And that’s connected the humerus with a ginglymus joint.”

“A what?” Dean asked, laughing.

“A hinge joint, in other terms.” Cas replied. He chuckled at Dean, feeling his cheeks heat up. He marked across Dean's not-insubstantial bicep, smiling slightly when the muscle twitched under his hands. It was harder than he anticipated, touching Dean like this. His skin was smooth and warm and it was driving Cas crazy. Dean had stopped talking altogether and was just watching him now. He smiled pleasantly whenever Cas looked up, something tugging on the edges of his gaze that Cas couldn't bring himself to examine too closely. Cas pushed up the sleeve of Dean's t-shirt further, pressing softly to get an idea of where his scapula was. Dean was quite muscled here, the skin firm and tanned. Cas could feel muscle rippling as Dean moved to accommodate him. He closed his eyes briefly before continuing. How was he supposed to get through this?

Suddenly, Dean sat up. Cas thought maybe Dean had finally realized that Cas's poorly-disguised crush was making this more awkward than it needed to be. However, Dean didn't go anywhere, he just stripped off his shirt and laid back down. He glanced up at Cas and smiled. Cas would almost swear that he was shy in that moment. 

"I have a lot of bones in my chest. Shirt's probably going to get in the way." Cas stuttered out an agreement and let his palm slide across Dean's clavicle, feeling the rise and fall of hard bone and firm pectoral muscle. Cas leaned in close to write neatly across Dean's collarbone and Cas heard Dean's slow, easy breathing. 

“I mean, the rib cage is the only set of bones in your chest, Dean.” 

“Isn’t there something called a sternum… somewhere around here?” Dean gestured to the area in the middle of his chest. Cas smiled.

“You know more anatomy than you think. Not bad, for an engineering major.” He replied. Dean stuck out his tongue. As he moved slowly over Dean's chest, fingers wandering over the rayed star-sun tattoo over his heart, he heard Dean’s breathing pick up slightly. He tried to ignore the way the skin beneath his fingers seemed to be heating up. 

While the blush on Cas's face as died down some as he got back into his work, it came back in full force when he got close to Dean's nipple. 

“And… all of the ribs are numbered…” Cas tried to keep his voice steady as he listed off the numbering system for the ribcage and walked his fingers down each ridge. Dean’s skin felt positively on fire now. Cas was almost sure he heard a slight whimper from Dean as he skated around Dean’s skin, trailing lower to trace over his ribs. He froze and chanced a look up at Dean. The smirk was gone from Dean’s face, replaced by a heat in his eyes. His mouth was open a tiny bit. His face held a sort of lost look, which caused a rush of heat to Cas’s groin. He looked down quickly. Cas refused to jeopardize their friendship by making a move on his very male friend. Dean was the best roommate he had ever had, and for a random roommate assignment, Cas knew he was lucky. He studiously went back to counting and marking ribs and put his tongue between his teeth as he lightly wrote on the skin. 

“I’m not going to number all of the vertabrea, hope you don’t mind…” Cas tried cracking a joke to cut through the tension that was steadily ramping up. 

“Okay.” Dean said. It seemed to Cas that Dean’s voice seemed a bit strained, but he wasn’t sure. He went lower and drew his finger over Dean’s shivering abdomen muscles (and fuck, this wasn’t even fair) until he reached Dean’s perfectly formed hipbone. He heard Dean’s formerly steady breathing work itself into a light panting, audible even over Cas’s commentary. He happened to glance up and was met with the sight of Dean’s erection. Making the front of his jeans tent up, Dean’s considerable length was making an appearance. 

Cas felt his breath catch in his throat and his words trail off. He was forcibly made to notice that he was also hard. He hadn’t noticed before because he’d been so distracted by all the skin laid out before him. He let his gaze wander up Dean’s stomach, up his heaving chest, past the tattoo, up his gloriously exposed throat to where Dean had thrown his head back and was doing his best to keep it together. Cas chanced it.

“Dean…?” He began in a voice he was ashamed to hear was trembling slightly. Dean shook his head and didn’t open his eyes.

“S-sorry, Cas. It’s just- I’m sorry, no one’s touched me like this for a long, long time and it just f-sorry.” 

“I’m going to move to your pelvis now.” Cas warned. He really wanted to see how far he could push this, but he also needed to see if Dean wanted this or if it was just the product of a too-long dry spell. Dean let out a gasp and let his head drop more.

“We can stop if you want?” Cas bit his lip. He really really didn’t want to stop.

“No, no it’s okay. I’ll be okay, I just… just need a break.” Cas let Dean sit up a bit. Dean looked completely strung out and he was breathing heavily. He slumped against the desk chair behind him with his hands spread palm up beside him.

“Fuck, Cas I’m really sorry, but you might actually want to warn a guy before you feel him up like that without buying him dinner first.” Dean said as he smirked. He sat back against the legs of the chair and closed his eyes. That settled it enough for Cas. He tossed the marker away and removed his hand but slung himself over Dean’s body, resting on his knees, hovering above Dean’s lap. Dean opened his eyes and his breath caught when he felt Cas leaning over him. Dean’s eyes were wide with arousal, the normal green iris thin around a pool of black. 

“Just stop me if you don’t want this.” Cas said before lowering his head and kissing Dean square on the mouth. 

Apparently Dean did want this. At least, it certainly seemed that way when an arm was slung around Cas’s waist and he was pulled down fully against Dean, every inch of them connecting in heat. Dean whimpered as Cas drew his tongue across Dean’s bottom lip, silently requesting that Dean open his mouth right the fuck now. Dean rolled his hips up towards Cas, grinding shamelessly into him. This was a little high-school, but Cas couldn’t be fucked to care. Cas gasped into Dean’s mouth when Dean’s very noticeable erection ground against his. He shifted his weight to his right hand as his left worked down between the two of them and ghosted his fingers over Dean’s cock. A shudder ran through the man beneath him and he smiled into their next kiss. He painstakingly dragged the zipper down, closing his mouth over Dean’s. He pulled away then, placing a hand on Dean’s chest when he tried to follow, forcing him to stay back. He sat up and quickly unbuttoned Dean’s jeans, pulling them and his boxers down around his ankles, Dean lifting up helpfully. Dean was left bare, his cock standing up proudly. Dean spread his legs invitingly and fixed Cas with a smirk that would have been more effective if Dean hadn’t looked so desperate and wanton. 

“Feelin’ a little underdressed here, Cas.” Dean said. Cas closed his eyes for a second, collecting himself. 

“You have a lot of bones in your hips,” Cas whipped Dean’s pants behind himself. “And your legs,” He laid himself somewhat akwardly between Dean’s legs so that his face was level with Dean’s cock. “And basically all over, Dean.” Dean’s eyes seemed to get wider and wider with every passing second. He let his head drop back against the chair.

“Fuck, Cas. Do whatever you want. I don’t even fucking care anymore, just touch me.” Cas chuckled and sucked a kiss to Dean’s hip. He didn’t know what had gotten into him, but he didn’t care. This was obviously doing it for Dean and watching him unravel was getting dangerously addicting.

“Let’s start with your hips, Dean. What people refer to as your hipbone, is called the iliac crest, and yours is particularly nice,” Cas latched his mouth onto Dean’s naked hipbone and sucked hard, so that when he pulled away, there was a nice bruise already forming. Dean moaned, desperate for more. “It’s very strong and the muscle around it is very impressive.”

“Fuck, Cas. I’m never going to be able to take anatomy without getting a raging boner in class.” 

“Your pelvis leads down to the acetabular rim, which is the part of your hip that the femur connects to. The femoral head sits in this indentation and the shape of it allows the joint to rotate freely.” Cas demonstrated this by gripping Dean’s thigh under the knee and hoisting it up, pressing a messy kiss to his inner thigh. Dean’s fingers scrabbled on the tile floor, searching for something to grab onto. He settled for grabbing the leg of the TV stand beside him. 

“The femoral head continues to the greater trochanter, via the femoral neck, which in turn, continues to the rest of the femur in your thigh.” Cas blew hotly on the head of Dean’s erection, pleased when it elicited a whine from Dean. 

“Caaaaaasss.” Dean tangled a hand in Cas’s hair, not tugging, just holding on for dear life. Dean had his head back and his eyes closed, but Cas wanted Dean’s full attention while he took him apart, nice and slow.

“Look at me, Dean.” Cas murmured. Dean opened his eyes and met Cas’s gaze with such naked need in his eyes that Cas couldn’t help but smile as he sunk down on Dean’s cock, swallowing him down. Dean groaned at the sight and screwed his eyes shut, opening them again before Cas could pull off to order him to do so. 

Cas let his tongue trail Dean’s cock and lavished the head with attention. He kept a hand at the base of his cock to fist whatever wouldn’t fit in his mouth. He went straight down again and hollowed out his cheeks as he sucked, resulting in a drawn-out breathy moan and a string of profanity from Dean. He pulled off with a pop and slicked his hand up and down Dean’s shaft. 

“Come on, Dean. Come for me. You’re so close, I can tell. You’ve probably been close since before I got to your hips, haven’t you? You want this? Come for me, Dean.” Dean keened as Cas replaced his mouth on Dean’s cock and it seemed like it barely took any time at all before-

“Cas… C-Cas, baby. I’m gonna- fuck! I’m gonna come. Gonna come down your pretty throat if you don’t—“ Cas ignored him and swiped his tongue once more under the head of his cock and was rewarded by Dean’s shout and him coming right down Cas’s throat, as he’d promised. 

Once Dean seemed to come back to himself, Cas propped himself up on his elbow and stroked over the skin of Dean’s thigh soothingly. Dean chuckled and huffed out a breath. Dean’s hand worked itself into Cas’s hair, his fingers scratching over Cas’s scalp. It felt nice. 

“I—wow.” Cas smiled and nodded. Wow, indeed. Cas glanced at the clock sitting on his desk and cursed to himself. Much as he’d like to lay here all night with Dean, perhaps in a bed though, he still had a test in the morning. He sighed and made to get up.

“Fun as this is, and it is… I still have my midterm in the morning. I just have to take—“ A hand wrapped around his wrist and yanked him down, making him lose his balance and end up sprawled across Dean’s lap again. His knees made a painful sounding smack when they hit the tile, but he didn’t have much time to consider this care because he was immediately being pushed backwards so he was on his elbows looking up at Dean poised above him. Dean immediately plundered his mouth, silencing the protest on its way out of Cas’s mouth the most effective way he knew. When Cas was kissed good and breathless, Dean pulled back, equally as winded.

“You ain’t goin’ anywhere until you’re screaming my name, sweetheart. We’re nowhere near finished.” He said, pinning Cas in place with a devastating smirk. Cas froze, and felt his cock twitch against Dean’s thigh. He was still fully clothed, but his pants were still uncomfortable tight. He was pressed all the way to the floor by Dean’s strong hands. Dean palmed Cas’s chest and ducked to push Cas’s shirt up his torso. He pressed kisses around Cas’s navel, breathing hotly against his skin and Cas was torn between laughing at the ticklish sensations or combusting because of the heat that was rushing to his groin. Dean kissed right to the edge of Cas’s pants and then he pulled the pants down Cas’s legs, boxers close behind. Cas felt Dean’s breath on his cock and moaned when the flat of Dean’s tongue replaced it. He couldn’t bear to look at Dean. If he did, this would all be over far too soon and Cas wanted this for as long as possible. Maybe forever if he could get away with it. He had to convince Dean to do this again. There was no way they couldn’t, it was too fucking good. 

“Cas,” Dean called his attention away and back to below his navel. Cas looked down to see Dean panting against his thigh. “Cas, I need… I want you to fuck me…” Cas couldn’t speak for a long moment, they just stared at each other. Cas looked for any sign in Dean's face that he was joking, but he didn’t see anything but overwhelming desire. Cas groaned, grabbing Dean behind the neck and pulling him up to shove his tongue in his mouth. Dean got his legs underneath him so he was leaning over Cas and put his hands on either side of Cas’s face, sweetening the kiss almost beyond what Cas could handle and also pulling him in deeper. Dean kissed along his jaw and bit lightly at the place where his ear met his jaw. He dipped lower and tucked kisses along with his words.

“Want you to fuck me so deep, Cas. Want you so deep in me, fill me up. God, I’ve wanted to for so long, can’t wait for this. Thought I was gonna die with your hands all over me.” Cas couldn’t do anything but pant in Dean’s ear in response, his hands skittering up and down his back. 

“Yes.” Cas finally managed to say. How was he expected to last through this? He pushed back on Dean’s chest, making him sit up and straddle his waist. He tilted his head back when Dean rocked back and forth on him briefly, outright groaned when Dean attacked his exposed throat with teeth and lavish kisses. Cas pushed back again.

“Dean, we need lube for this to work. I need to get to my desk.” Dean hopped off of him, surprisingly steady on his feet for having come so soon and so hard before. He quickly slid open the desk’s only drawer and held up the bottle of lube, bringing it back and stood before Cas. He considered Cas where he laid. Cas looked up at him questioningly, before Dean held out a hand, and hoisted Cas up, only to push him down on the nearest bed, which happened to be Dean’s. He then stroked his thumb across Cas’s hips, and settled over him, back in his place across Cas’s lap like he fucking belonged there.    
And in Cas’s mind, he did. 

Cas wasted no time before he was rolling and pressing Dean onto his back, so the comforter was bunched around him. He trailed a line of kissed across Dean’s palm and continued up his arm, not being able to resist the sappy gesture. He slid his hand the opposite way down Dean’s arm, ghosting feather-light over Dean’s palm. Dean surprised him by spreading his fingers and drawing Cas’s between them. With their palms locked together, Cas moved their hands to Dean’s side, so he could continue holding his hand as he commenced his next intentions. 

He moved Dean’s leg up and to the side so he could access his goal. He blew lightly against the pucker, making Dean shiver and gasp his name. Cas sucked one of his own fingers into his mouth and when it was sufficiently wet, ran it lightly over the opening, not entering, just stroking over the skin. Dean exhaled heavily and moved his hips into the touch. Slowly, Cas pushed his finger in up to the first knuckle and rotated it gently. Dean broke into a litany of Cas’s name and profanity. 

“You better get movin’ Cas, or I swear, I’ll kick your ass.” Cas would laugh, but he was too distracted at the way his name sounded in Dean’s broken tone. He removed his finger and tried to open the bottle of lube with his one hand. With a grunt of frustration, he begrudgingly removed his hand from Dean’s to yank it open with more ferocity than was needed. He slicked up his fingers and carefully worked one into Dean. Dean scrabbled for his hand again, sighing when he found it. His hand squeezed his until he relaxed around where Cas’s finger was buried inside of him. Cas worked him open slowly, thrusting lightly in and out until it felt like Dean could take more. Dean egged him on after a while.

“Yeah, yeah, more Cas. More. Fuck, yes. That’s great, so good, Cas. Gimme another.” Cas acquiesced, pumping another wet finger into him. This was met with a high whine from Dean. It amused Cas to no end that Dean was so vocal in bed. Cas hooked his fingers forward and searched for the place that would make Dean—

“Fuck! Right there! Oh god, damn baby, damn. Right there!” Dean’s voice climbed in pitch the longer Cas carried on like this. Cas was sure that if Dean was even remotely aware of what he was saying, he would have knocked off the talking by now. Cas was furiously grateful that he wasn’t though, because watching this show unfold before him… it was unreal. 

Suddenly, Cas’s hand was ripped away from Dean’s opening and he was being hauled up the bed by Dean’s impatient hands. Dean’s tongue plundered his mouth and ravaged his neck and bruises were sure to form after this and Cas was sure he never wanted to hide these, he wanted everyone to know who he belonged to and what he got up to. Dean nipped at his earlobe and whispered in his ear.

“Right now, Cas. I’m ready, you gotta fuck me right now.” Cas groaned loud and long. He reached down to line himself up and, with Dean’s help, pushed into the tight heat of Dean. He buried his face in Dean’s neck, barely able to wait until Dean hissed “Move!” in his ear to thrust slow and deep into the man below him. Dean keened, pushing up to meet him, hands scrabbling all over Cas’s body. Cas propped himself up on his elbows to gain leverage and dipped down to kiss Dean right as he thrust into him. Their rhythm was slow and rolling and hit all the places that made both of them cry out into each mouths. Cas dropped his head to Dean’s shoulder. Each thrust made Cas quake at the knees. It was so drawn out that Cas could feel the lightning zing up his spine with every stroke.

“You were so vocal before, Cas. What gives? You can’t talk anymore? You were dirty talkin’ so nicely before, thought I was going to blow my load right there. Didn’t know that studying could be so hot. You gotta tell me what’s on your mind, Cas. Gotta know that I turn you on.” Cas snarled as he felt Dean’s hard on trapped between them. Dean clearly wanted this as badly as he did, he was up and raring to go so soon after he’d come the first time. Cas reared back and pinned Dean’s wrists by his head, making Dean’s eyes snap open wide. 

“You want me to tell you what I’m thinking? You wanna know if you turn me on? This is how much you turn me on, Dean Winchester,” He punctuated this with a hard thrust, dragging out slowly before thrusting in hard again. Dean moaned, exposing his throat. “Look at me, Dean. I’m gonna fuck you through your fucking mattress if you let me. And then, when I get back from class tomorrow, I’m gonna tie you to your bed and slick you up and ride you until you can’t do anything but babble for how much you want it. You just wait until we get to the nervous system, Dean, because I’m gonna make yours light up like a Christmas tree.” Cas couldn’t stop it now. He was growling in Dean’s ear, panting most of the words. Dean wanted him to talk, now the floodgates were open. Den was torn between grinning maniacally and panting for breath. Suddenly, he arched up underneath Cas, painting up his stomach with his second orgasm. Completely blindsided, Cas followed soon after, burying his face in Dean’s neck again. They both laid there, fighting for breath. Dean pried his wrists loose from underneath Cas’s hands, wrapping them around Cas’s back and rolling them so they were on their sides. He held his wrist up to examine the bruises from Cas’s hands, acting as manacles. Cas slowly rolled over, and worked his long fingers up Dean’s wrist and tracing over the marks.

“Sorry… I got a little carried away.” He said. Dean grinned at him. 

“You’re more than welcome to do that anytime, you know.” He said, making Cas chuckle. They lapsed into silence. They traced fingers over each other’s skin. It was Dean that spoke first.

“So… was that weird… or anything? I just— I really like having you as a roommate and I don’t want you to feel like you have to move out or anything just because… you know.” Dean trailed off. Cas considered for a moment, trailing his index finger up Dean’s side.

“It was weird… but definitely in a good way. Great way, actually. So, I don’t really want to move out. If that’s alright.” He said quietly. Dean smiled softly.

“Yeah, that’s alright.”

“Good. Because I was really hoping that we could maybe do this again.” Cas said. Dean rolled over and put his hand over his eyes, chuckling.

“I dunno, Cas. If you’ve got more studying to do, I don’t know if I’m going to have a choice.” 

“Sorry.”

“Yeah, I’m really feeling the sincerity.” Dean said, snark heavy in his tone.

“I’m not sorry.” 

“Good.” The two lapsed into silence again. Cas glanced over at his clock again.

“It’s late.” He said. Dean nodded in agreement.

“If I promise to set the alarm early for tomorrow, will you stay over here on this side for tonight? You can study tomorrow morning, but just… stay here?” Dean didn’t look at him, eyes instead roving over Cas’s chest. Cas grabbed Dean’s hand and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. 

“I’ll stay.” Cas whispered. Dean’s face broke into a huge grin. He reached over and clicked off the desk lamp and settled down with Cas against his chest. Dean’s breath ghosted over his forehead.

“You better rock that midterm tomorrow, man.” Cas laughed. 

He most definitely did ace the midterm the next day.


End file.
